Undercover Groomsmen
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Penelope Garcia goes to Mississippi for JJ's wedding. When she get's there she meets the 'new' best man Derek Morgan. As she get's to know Morgan in Mississippi, she begins to notice the mysteriousness of him. Little does she know, Morgan's not all as he's cracked up to be
1. Chapter 1

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

I picked up the last item in my dresser and put it in my already full suitcase. After five minutes of battling with my suitcase to get it to close, I succeed in getting it to close. You know, If I didn't have to pack for two weeks in Tupelo, Mississippi into one suitcase I wouldn't have this problem now would I? My best friend Jennifer (everyone calls her JJ) decided to get married and I'm her maid of honor, which the minute she told she told me she was getting married she asked me to be her maid of honor, with our other friend Emily as a bridesmaid. JJ has been saying that she'll be glad when all of this is all finished so she's not so stressed. I think she's thinks she going to be bald by the time the wedding comes around. The reason me, Emily, the best man, and the groomsmen are flying down two weeks before the actual wedding is so we can get last-minute details figured, and so Emily and I make sure JJ doesn't blow a fuse before her wedding. I think the stress is already getting to her because last time I called her, she didn't sound too good, she sounded... preoccupied, but she wouldn't tell me and I didn't want to push it so I didn't ask. Well, all I can say is the next two weeks should be interesting.

After finally conquering my bag, I begin to make a mental checklist to make sure I have everything for Mississippi. Just as I am about to complete my mental checklist, my cell phone rings. Looking at the caller ID it's JJ so I answer right away.

"Hey JJ, what's up?" I ask while carrying my suitcase to the front door.

"Nothing much Penelope, just checking to see how my maid of honor is doing."

"Is that your subtle way of asking how close I am to leaving Virginia?" I get the response of a laugh from her as I make sure all my windows are locked.

"You know me so well, so how close are you?" She asks with excitement in her voice.

"If you must know, I'm probably going to head out in a few minutes but the faster I could get off the phone with somebody the faster I could leave..."

"I see what you're saying. Ok, I'll let you go, see ya down here." I say goodbye, then hang up. I make sure I have everything one more time before I head out of my apartment with my suitcase in tow. Locking the door behind me, I put the keys in my pocket and finally make my way to the airport.

I hate flying, no questions about it flying is horrible. Whoever came up with having large amounts of people stuck in a metal contraption 30,000 feet in the air was really stupid. It's not like I have a fear of flying it's just... if the planes decides to not coöperate then a hundred people or so could die. Let's just say I'm not looking forward to being on that plane in two weeks!

I walk through the small terminal of the airport with my sunglasses perched up on my hand and suitcase in hand. Being it is the only airport that goes into Tupelo, it is rather uncrowded. As I walk through the terminal I spot JJ, a girl with medium length blonde hair that straightened and inviting eyes. Her attire consists of Mississippi summer clothing; Jean shorts that come to her mid-thigh, a t-shirt, and sandals. Once JJ sees me, she breaks into a smile as she runs towards me.

"Garcia!" She gives me a one-armed hug.

"Hey JJ." I return the hug. She grabs my bag in her left hand and we start heading out of the airport.

"So how was the flight?" She asks as we get outside of the airport, the Mississippi heat hitting me instantly. I really shouldn't have worn jeans, but they make my calves look sexy as hell.

"It was how it usually is. So, how's the last minute wedding planning going?" JJ stops right in front of what I assume to be her car, a white Ford focus.

"Great, ohh and we changed the best man. It's now a friend of his."

"Really? What's his name?"

"I don't quite remember, you'll find out when you meet him today." She presses a button on the remote starter to open the trunk.

"So I take it you don't know him that well?"

"Correct." She puts my bag in the trunk then slams the trunk shut. Wait, she made somebody she barely know be will's best friend, that is not like JJ. Usually, she gives someone three background checks before she even trusts someone with Henry.

"So is this best man a good person? Or is he like the other one who was a disgusting man whore?" I ask, referring to the first best man, Will's cousin Ian who when he first saw Emily and I, asked us if we wanted to 'get acquainted' at his place. Let's just say, he developed a black eye after that statement.

"In my opinion, no he's nothing like Ian, but then again you might want to find out for yourself." We both climb into the Focus and buckle our seatbelts. JJ starts the car and we head out of the airport.

"I can not make any promises that I will not punch the guy." She just rolls her eyes at me as she continues to drive.

"Has Emily gotten in yet?"

"No, she'll be getting here tomorrow, but Will's groomsmen and best man are here, which you already know. You'll just love the house we're staying in. The backyard where we are having the ceremony and the reception is amazing with the pink roses scattered all over the backyard, which will totally co inside with the colors of your guy's dresses." JJ stops talking to take a deep breath. "Excited for the next two weeks of your life?"

"I'm as excited as you are, which is very, very excited." She chuckles as she turns the car onto a dirt road.

"You know me as well as a page knows a book." I open my mouth to continue her sentence when she interrupts me.

"Welcome to the best you will ever stay." As I look out the window, I understand what she means by that. It's home that's sort of a country/ Victorian styled home with freshly painted white shutters and an exterior color of a lavender. The porch is freshly painted to match the white shutters. Flower boxes with different types of flowers in each box line the railings of the porch.

"Ohh my god." I say louder than I had intended to.

"You can see why I chose this place." To the right of the house is a small pond lined with pebbles and cattail at the shore of the pond. A humongous willow tree hangs over the side of the porch, shading the pond from the sun slightly.

As I'm helping JJ with the bags, two men run outside of the house towards us. One being Will, and the other being a lanky, nerdy kid with a boyish charm to his face.

"JJ, glad your back. As to you too Garcia." Will drawls out in his thick new Orléans accent. "Garcia, I would like you to meet my one and only groomsmen Spencer Reid." Will introduces the nerdy kid as Reid. Spencer sticks his hand out, which I accept.

"Hi Spencer, Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Now if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make. I'll see you guys later." He waves before heading off towards the house.

"Penelope why don't you head to the house, we'll get your bag." JJ directs her head to the house. Not wanting to argue, I follow orders and head up to the house. When I walk into the house, I'm blasted with the fresh smell of lavender and lilac. Inhailing the smell, I feel like my feet are rooted to the ground not wanting me to move. Of course, this action causes me not to see someone coming towards me and bump into me. A wave of coldness hits me, soaking my shirt. I now realize that a glass of water has spilled onto me, soaking my shirt.

"Ohh my god, I'm so sorry." A deep voice get's my attention. I look up to see a man in black jeans, a maroon v neck, and boots. He's easily towering over my 5'3 frame. The man takes one of his large hands and rubs the back of his neck as his mocha colored eyes fill with embarrassment. Finally getting over the shock of it, I respond to him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Before I can walk away to get another shirt, the man in front of me is putting a towel in my hand. I begin to pat my shirt with the dry towel.

"Least I could do for soaking your shirt." I look up at him slightly. "I'm Derek Morgan by the way. You are?" He asks as he takes the towel from my hand. The shirt is now just damp instead of soaking wet.

"Penelope Garcia."

"Well Penelope..." He's interrupted by JJ and Will coming into the house.

"Ohh here's your bag." She hands it to me. "I see you've met the best man." Wait, Mr. 6 foot guy is the best man? Well that was the most fucking awkward introduction ever.

"Yes we have, now if you excuse me because of Hotshot over here, I have to change shirts." Glaring at Morgan, I head upstairs with my bag in hand and stop at the first empty room I see which, is all the way down the hall and to the left. I step into the room, and close the door.

So, what do you guys think so far? Liking it? And don't worry, it will get more suspenseful as the fanfic goes on. I hope you thought the Morgan introduction was awesome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

After the peeling the sticky, wet shirt off of my body I begin to search for another shirt in my tang top. I pull a random shirt out of my suitcase and put it on. The shirt is a plain navy blue. As I'm straightening the shirt on my body, there's a knock on my door. The door opens and I turn my head towards the door to see JJ coming in, then she shuts the door behind.

"Hey Penelope. How's it going in here?" She asks as she takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Ohh everything's good, except for the fact my the entire front of my body now is freezing thanks to dumbass down there." JJ stiffles a laugh before clearing her throat.

"So, take it the first introduction wasn't the best huh?"

"No shit JJ." JJ sighs as she moves from the edge of the bed to stand behind me in the mirror. "Garcia, give the him a chance. Sure, he spilled a glass of water on you, hell I'd be pissed to besides that shirt you were wearing looked adorable on you. The thing is... he's a good guy, from what Will has told me."She gives my shoulder a pat before making her way over to the bedroom door opening it, then leaving the room.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I curse under my breath as I then walk away from the mirror. Damn it, I hate JJ when she brings logic into the situation, it just complicates the hell out of everything. Sighing, I head out of the bedroom as I make my way downstairs. I steer to the right as I end up in the living room that dark oak wood flooring a simple blue paint on the walls. The furniture matches the outside look of the house, the country/victorian feeling. To the right of the living room, is a door that leads to the backyard, taking a step towards that door.

I step outside the door, and I audibly gasp as I look at the backyard. JJ's description of the backyard earlier was spot on. In front of me is an open expanse of dark green grass with Pink rose bushes all around the edges of the yard. Towards the back of the yard is bench surrounded by different flowers and some trees circled around the bench. Next to the bench has a bundle of pink roses.

"I know, it's amazing right?" A voice takes me out of my stupor. Jumping slightly at the voice, I snap around to see... Morgan? I think it's Morgan, or Michael one of the two. He joins me as he walks to beside me.

"I thought JJ was kidding when she said the backyard was amazing, but damn... this is beautiful." I start to look towards the left of the backyard when he catches my eye, so I turn to the other way.

"I'm sorry about soaking your t-shirt though."

"Thanks.." I leave the rest of my sentence hanging, trying to remember my name.

"Derek Morgan, it's Derek Morgan." I snap my fingers together.

"Thank you! I knew it had something to do with the name Morgan." I hear him laugh next to me.

"Of course you did. Wow, you're the first women who hasn't remember my name. They usually remember."

"Ohh god, please tell me I'm the only person you've used that line on." I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not the only one I've used that on, your just the first one to call me on it." Out of the corner of my left eye, I can see him smiling. Straightening my body, I move from my position by the porch railing.

"Well thank god I just saved other women from that mess you call a pick up line." I begin to walk away when Morgan gets my attention.

"Hey, aren't you going to give me your number?" He asks, a sly smirk on his face. I just chuckle.

"Sorry, but I don't give my number to guys who can't take the time to come up with a half decent pick up line, maybe next time." I hear him laughing as I walk back inside towards the kitchen. Walking over to the stainless steel fridge, I open it to get a bottle of water.

"I heard you and Morgan." I nearly drop my bottle of water as JJ's voice pops up.

"Ohh me and the self-proclaimed man whore?" I ask taking a drink of water from the bottle as I turn towards JJ.

"Hey, at least wait til I'm not in the house to call me a man whore ok?" Morgan pops into the kitchen with a slight smile on his face. My eyes widen as I almost spit out the water in my mouth.

"What I never called you a man whore? What are you talking about? Pshhhh." I deny as my cheeks get red.

"Hey, you calling me a man whore behind my back while I'm in the house just proves you can't stop thinking about me." Morgan winks at me before walking out of the kitchen. When I turn to look back at JJ, she has a humongous grin on her face.

"What's with the Cheshire grin JJ?"

"Just the fact that you were blushing at Morgan! Did you see the way he was looking at you? Believe me he was interested!" I roll my eyes as I pick up my bottle of water.

"As I said no more than 5 minutes ago, he's a man whore he's interested in every girl who isn't already taken. Besides he's not my type."

"Tall, dark, and handsome?" JJ raises her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, stubborn, hard-headed, and pushy."

"Wait, so in your words he's like you?" She snickers as I roll my eyes.

"You know, if you weren't a bride to be I'd smack you upside the head." I make my back upstairs to take a shower when as I'm turning the corner, I bump into none other then Morgan... shirtless.

"Sorry, my bad." I say keeping my eyes glued on the floor.

"Don't worry about it. It's all muscle here so believe me, it didn't hurt." I make the mistake of looking up at him.

"Aren't you being full of yourself."

"It's not being of yourself if it's true." He winks at me again before I roll my eyes and walk around him and into my room to grab some different clothes. As I make my way to my suitcase, I hear Morgan following me.

"So you've graduated to following me around?" I ask with my clothes in hand and I turn around.

"Hey, you should be honored I only follow girls That I think are insanely beautiful." A slow smile finds it's way on his face.

"Thanks? Now if you excuse me..." With him blocking the doorway, I push him out-of-the-way and make my bathroom that is to the right outside of my room.

"I'll be seeing you later!" He calls out as I get into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

So, I'm hoping you guys are liking this fanfic so far as I am, and for undercover groomsmen I am going to be stepping out of my comfort zone and writing things I've never really written before so hope you guys are ready :D


	3. Chapter 3

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

I take all the time I need in the shower, letting the warm water clear my mind and loosen up slightly. When I get out of the shower, I change into a sweat shirt that hangs loosely over my body and a pair of jeans. As I swing the door open to the bathroom, I find myself looking to the left and the right to see if Morgan will magically pop out of nowhere to try to smooth talk me into giving him my number. When I see the coast is clear, I swiftly walk out of the bathroom and trot downstairs. When I hit downstairs, the only thing I hear is the soft noise of crickets chipping outside. When I take a look outside the window, the sky is slowly started to-night. Somehow, I convince myself to walk outside by the pond because before I knew it, I was heading out the front door and towards the pond.

The crunching of the ground beneath my feet somewhat calms me as I begin to walk the perimeter of the pond. I look up at the skies above me and look at the sun getting closer and closer to completely setting, the vibrant colors making the sky look as if it's un finished painting waiting to be completed. I turn my attention from the sky to the pond. The sun glimmers off the deep blue coloring, making it look like the top laying of the pond is coated in a glitter.

As I go to turn back to the house, my grip slips on the bank of the pond and I'm just about to fall into the pond when a hand lands on my elbow and pulls me up away from the bank. I look back at who saved me from falling in the pond, and I see Morgan standing there. Of course it's him, it couldn't be anybody else.

"Woah, you ok?" He asks with a worried look crossing his face. Ok, why the hell does he have a worried look? I don't even know the guy!

"I'm fine, thanks for the help." I shake my arm from his grasp.

"Why were even out here anyways? Decided to stalk me again?"

"You know Garcia, everything isn't about you. I thought taking a walk by the pond would be a good way to end the day, apparently you thought so too. Glad to see you didn't take that nasty fall there, I think I deserve a reward." He gives me a bright smile, which makes me roll my eyes.

"How about I don't give you a good punch in the face?"

"That would be amazing, but I was hoping It could be something in the form of numbers..." "For the last time Morgan, I'm not giving my number to you when I barely know you." I start making my way towards the willow tree by the pond instead of heading back towards the house. Of course, Morgan decides to make his way over to the same tree.

"Ask any question then, get to know me more then. Come on, what bad could come from this?" He asks raising an eyebrow slightly. I don't want to do this... Q and A thing, but at the same the same time I want to make sure this guy isn't a serial killer or identity thief. God, why can't I make up my damn mind?

"Fine, let's just get this over with. Let's go with where are you from?" I ask, which somehow brings another smile on his face.

"Well, I am from Chicago. I grew up there and that's where I live currently."

"Take it you're a cubs fan then?"

"No, Boston red socks all the way." He looks at me slightly as we stop in front of the side of the willow facing the drive way.

"So then, what do you do for a living?" He doesn't answer for a minute, as if he's thinking of something to say. Wait, why would he need to think of his job?

"I do some... work." He vaguely says as he kicks at the ground with his feet.

"Well that doesn't tell me a damn thing." He laughs lightly.

"If you must know, I do... what you would call independent work. Someone wants me, they hire me. That's all there is to it."

"Again, not very descriptive here." This time of defending himself, he changes the topic completely avoiding the subject.

"Enough about me, what about you? There's a lot more to Penelope Garcia then I'm seeing right here." He lightly elbows me in the side.

"Well let's see, grew up in California, lived there til about 8 years ago when I had moved to Virginia where I became a fashion blogger for a local magazine." He looks me up and down before speaking.

"Really? You're a fashion blogger?"

"Ok, so my current attire doesn't exactly fit my advice at the moment."

"Does it ever?" He snickers. In response, I smack his arm as hard as I can. "Ok, I'm sorry! Wow, someone's got an arm on them." He rubs the spot on his arm where I hit him.

"Can we stay away from the topic of my attire thank you very much, and if you choose not to do so I will do that again."

"Go ahead, take a shot at me." He gestures for me to come closer, but I just roll my eyes and start walking away. He of course starts following me back to the house. As we're walking back to the time, we end up walking side by side. When we get to the front door, he opens the door for me and wouldn't walk in until I walked in, which is somewhat annoying yet sweet at the same time. When he finally walks in and closes the door behind him, I look at him.

"Thank you for walking me up to the house, I can take the rest of the walk to my room from here."

"So can I count this as a first date, or do I have to properly ask you out?" He asks, leaning against the wall in front of the stair case.

"You considered this a date? Ok, what ever you say. Well I'll see you tomorrow." I start climbing the stairs when Morgan whistles to get my attention.

"I'll be the first thing you see this morning." He winks at me, I roll my eyes and finish making my way up the stairs. In record time, I get into my room and lay down on my bed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

So, the next chapter Emily will be arriving in Mississippi and another 'unexpected guest' will be there as well. Not giving any hints ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

Next morning I'm contently lying in bed, just letting the morning slowly slip by when there's a knock on my door. Shooting up in the bed, I set a glare through the door at whoever has knocked on the door.

"Rise n' shine princess." Morgan calls through the door. You know what, screw him.

"I know your probably glaring at me through the door. This morning, get up and socialize sweetheart." I hear him say before walking away from my bedroom door and head back downstairs. It's official, I hate him. Grumbling, I get up out of bed and head over to the dresser where I hastily put on a neon pink sundress with black sandals. Slamming the dresser drawer closed, I rush downstairs to where I see JJ sitting at the kitchen island with an apple in hand.

"Morgan's already out with Will for the next couple of hours, so ya can't kill him." She gives me a knowing look as she takes a bite out of the apple.

"Sadly they left me the barer of bad news today." She tells me as she chews a piece of apple.

"Go ahead tell me, let's get over with."

"For starters Emily's plane is delayed and won't get here til late tonight," "Well that's not so bad..."

"Then Ian's being let back into the wedding and he'll be here in a couple of hours. That's where Morgan and Will went to go get him from the airport." And this when my mouth drops. How the fuck could they let that sleaze of a human being back in the wedding? Are they fucking insane?

I don't hesitate to voice my opinion. "JJ, what the hell are you thinking letting him back in?" She puts down her apple on the kitchen island before clearing her throat.

"This brilliant idea isn't mine, this one is all Will's. He went over my head inviting him back before he had my permission he could come back. I told him what the fuck had gotten into his head and all he said was that he couldn't let him not participate in the wedding. By the time I found all this out, Ian was already on his way to Mississippi. Believe me, I am as pissed as you are."

"I swear to god if Ian's sleeping in the house, I'm sleeping by the pond."

"Ohh don't worry he's in a hotel for the next two weeks, and besides you wouldn't have to sleep by the pond. I'm sure Morgan would let you sleep with him." JJ snickers as I roll my eyes.

"I don't think so JJ..."

"Please, I've seen the chemistry between you two."

"Ohh honey that's not chemistry, that's I want to hit him upside the head."

"I mean who knows, maybe next time this year we'll be having another wedding..."

"Wow JJ, that's far-fetched." I get up from the chair at the kitchen island.

"Your into him, I see the look in your eyes Penelope!"

"I'm not into him in the slightest." I tell her as a smirk begins to form on her face. Rolling my eyes, I walk away from the kitchen island and towards the front porch. Once I'm on the porch, I take a seat in one of the wicker chairs. I look at the table next to it and see a book on top of it. Curious, I pick up the book. Looking at the cover of the book, I now see it's Stealing Home by Sherryl Woods. I open the cover of the book and almost immediately get immersed into the book and soon enough I find myself not being able to put the book down. Hours pass before I even adjust myself in the chair. Just as I put the book down to take a break, a pickup truck with three people in it pull up into the driveway. Take it Will, Derek, and Ian are here. I adjust myself to where I'm sitting back in the wicker chair. Will practically launches out of the truck as he heads inside. Morgan and Ian take their time getting out of the vehicle. Ian immediately lands his eyes on me but before he can get a word in, Morgan speaks up.

"Miss me so much that you decided to wait for me to come back up? I'm very flattered by this." He flashes an irresistible smile at me, which I just give him a look.

"You know Morgan, do you have some fascination with me missing you?"

"It is a nice image in my head I'm not going to lie." As I open my mouth to respond, Ian finally get's an edge word in.

"Penelope, I can't believe I get the chance to see you again. My offer from earlier is still out for grabs." His emerald-green eyes wink at me as he flips his bronze colored hair off his face.

"And the offer is still being declined." I do my best to smile but it's tense. Morgan raises an eyebrow slightly but he doesn't ask any questions.

"It's a shame considering it's a really good offer." Morgan finally steps in.

"Garcia, let me show you this beautiful tree in the backyard, it's almost as beautiful as you." He casually lays his arm across my shoulders and brings me closer to him, then proceeds to walk me through the house and to the backyard, but once we get to the back porch, he takes his arm off my shoulder and let's me go. I let a breath out as I walk towards the railing.

"Thank you from saving me from that disaster of a conversation. I can't even stay in the same room as him." He laughs slightly as he moves next to me on the back porch.

"Glad I could help you with that. This maybe out-of-bounds a little bit but what is this 'offer' he insisted on you accepting?" He carefully approaches the subject.

"Ohh it's fine. Let's just say he offered me to... get further acquainted with him at his place."

"What kind of person does that? And now I know why you can't be in the same room as him. I wouldn't be able to do that either if I was you. Man that's just messed up."

"I know, let's not forget that he said this 10 minutes after he met me and Emily, another bridesmaid."

"Ok, that's just fucking perverted. I thought he was just being a little creepy but now since you brought that in, that was messed up." I turn to face him.

"So to change the subject, did you really miss me or did you just not notice I gone?"

"Ok, to be honest I missed you a little bit."

"See, I knew you did. Then again how could you not?"

"Ohh god please tell me your not going to turn into another Ian, I can handle only one of him."

"Sweetheart, the only thing I am guilty of being is cocky, I am nothing close to the pervertedness that guy possesses." I now step away from the back porch and head towards the house.

"Sweetheart? What's with the pet names here?" He shows another one of his smiles.

"Because you don't deserve to just be called your first name. It doesn't even begin to show how beautiful you really are." Wow, that was incredibly sweet. I feel my cheeks start to heat up so I look down.

"Hey, there's no need to blush when it's true, and you blushing just proves you like it." Ohh god shoot me now.

"I'm just going to.. I'm going to... I'll be inside." I manage to stutter out before walking into the house, bumping into the wall on my way in.

What the hell is happening to me?

Bam, Ian's back and Morgan found out this 'offer' he made if you don't remember me mentioning it in the first chapter :) On other news, Derek was being plain sweet again to Garcia which I thought was just plain adorable :) hope ya guys liked it :D


	5. Chapter 5

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

I want to know what the hell is happening to me. Suddenly, everytime Morgan throws a complement my way my cheeks turn the shade of a firetruck and then I become as coordinated as someone who is blind. Everytime he's gone now I miss him. I can't help but feel like... I like him. Holy shit, no there's no way I like Morgan, that's just absurd. There's no way I could like him sure he's tall, handsome, and actually takes the time of day to talk to me... and holy fucking shit I like Morgan, I like Derek Morgan the best man and someone I don't even know. This is just freaking wonderful.

As I'm walking back through the house I'm thinking about all of... this. This just can't be happening. Well, i have better things that my mind needs to think about, right? Shaking my head, I head out the front door and go to the last place I went to when I needed to clear my head, the pond. When I get to the pond, I don't stick by the water. I do what I haven't done in years, I climb the tree and sit on one of the lower branches. From the branch, I clearer view of the fields beyond the house. Which look as good as they did in the daylight. I shift my gaze from the fields to sky which is slowly turning from afternoon to the sunset skies. I'm taken out of my haze when someone interrupts me.

"Would you like to tell me why you're in a tree?"I look down and see JJ looking up at me.

"I decided to get a better view." A few moments of silence pass before I speak again. "JJ, I hate to say it but your right." "

And what would I be right about?"

"About me liking Morgan." I look down at her to see a smile appearing on her face.

"You know, I could say I told you so but I won't."

"And why won't you?"

"Because Garcia, when it comes to love it tends to make lots of people blind." She gives me one last smile before heading off back towards the house. I mull over what JJ said for a second before deciding to get down from the tree. On my way down, my arm scrapes against a tree branch protruding from the tree. Wincing, I jump down from the tree and head back towards the house. Before heading up to my bedroom I stop in front of the window in the kitchen that shows a perfect view of the sunset taking place. You what JJ said earlier about love making people blind, maybe it's true who knows. All I know is that I'm sure as hell probably not thinking clearly.

Again, I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a voice belonging to Morgan. "Darlin' why is your arm bleeding?" Turning around to face him, I see him gesturing his head towards my left arm. Looking down, I see a small amount of blood coming through the scratch that the branch had made. Quickly, I grab a paper towel off the counter and put it against my arm.

"Ohh I decided to climb a tree." He looks at me as if I am insane.

"And you decided to climb a tree because..." He asks as he walks over to me. Taking the paper towel from my hand, he re applies pressure to the cut while looking at me.

"Because... I thought why not get the best view in the house, or should I say outside the house." He gives me a look before smiling.

"And why do I have a feeling that's a bullshit excuse?"

"I don't know, you should be asking that question to yourself not me." I add, harsher then intended.

"Ok I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why did you then?" I ask looking up at him. He looks down at the ground before answering the question.

"I couldn't not say it at the time." He takes pressure off the cut and tosses the paper towel in the garbage before looking back at me, not stepping away.

"Seriously though, why the hell did you decide to play Tarzan?" He gives me a soft smile.

"I needed to... clear my head." Well, I'm not lying...

"You decided to do that in a tree?"

"Go big or go home right?" He laughs lightly before going back to giving me a serious look.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asks leaning in incredibly close to me.

"No, should there be?" I ask confused on what he wants me to tell him. Ok, I totally lost here.

"Guess I have to take matters into my own hands." He practically whispers as he continues to lean in. He's now just barely hover over my lips. After a minute, he finally begins to make his final descent...

Cliffhanger :) know you guys love them so I decided to grant ya one :) lol anyways I know it's short but I just though these thoughts itself deserves their one chapter hope ya liked it :D


	6. Chapter 6

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

Oh my god he is really going to kiss me. I can't do this, I can't involved with someone who I have no fucking clue about and doesn't even know where he lives. There's no way possible I can let this happen.

Just as he is about to kiss me, I clear my throat and step away from him. When I look up at his face, he has a disappointed look on his face.

"Garcia I didn't.." He's interrupted by the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. I briskly walk over to the window overlooking the driveway and see Emily climbing out of the car. I practically run outside and to her car. Emily almost raven colored hair is accented against the white shirt she's wearing. I give her a quick hug.

"Emily, what took you so long to get here?" I ask her as she casually leans against her car door.

"Well, I would have been here this morning but their was an idiot on the plane who had a little too much to drink and we had to make a stop and let him off the plane."

"Are you staying here at the house?"

"I wish I could but I had to bring Sergio with me on the trip and since Will's allergic to cats we have to stay in a pet friendly hotel." As Emily offers me a smile, I offer one back.

"There's another best man instead of Ian..." I began to say but she interrupted.

"Ohh I know. Derek, he's a good person. I met him through Will. Your point is?" She gives me a look.

"Something going on Penelope? You don't look like your normal self." I open my mouth to protest but Emily beats me to the punch.

"Don't lie to me PG, just tell me." Sighing, I tell her.

"The thing about Derek is that, I'm starting to fall for him. A few minutes ago he tried to kiss me but I just panicked and I backed away. I didn't know what to do, Emily I'm scared." I tell her in a slightly panicked voice.

"Woah, The great Garcia scared. What the hell is going on?" She jokes before getting serious again.

"What's got you scared here?" She questions me as I go to sit on the hood of her car. She takes a spot next to me.

"The fact I don't know anything about him, I know nothing about him except his name. Every time I try to ask him about his job he beats around the bush. For all I know he's a creepy rapist or something." Emily laughs.

"Ok, I don't know much about the man either but I do know he isn't a rapist. That help you out at all?"

"Sadly, Emily though makes me slightly at ease that he's not a rapist it doesn't give me shit."

"This advice may not be the best but I say give it him a shot. You won't know until you try right?" She looks at me. You know, she's got a point, that's besides the point. I have no fucking clue who he is.

"Emily, I love you and your advice, but I just don't know." Shortly afterwards, Emily tells me she has to get back to the hotel so I let her go. I head back into the house and out towards the back porch. When I get to the back porch, I see JJ sitting in the far corner of the backyard. I run over to her. When I get there, she looks up at me and smiles.

"What's got you running over here to me?" She asks as I sit on a bench across from her facing her and the house.

"You. Wanted to make sure someone hadn't sent you here after they made you cry because if they did, all you have to do is say their name and I'm going to be on them like a flea on a dog."

"No, like you I love the backyard and I thought I'd enjoy it. I heard someone pulling into the drive way, who was it?" JJ asks as she crosses her legs.

"Emily, she came by to talk for a few minutes, than she had to be back at the hotel."

"It's sad will's allergic to cats otherwise Emily would be staying here." As we continue our conversation, I see Morgan come up on the back porch obviously looking for something. JJ see's my look and turns to see what's got my attention.

"Anything going on between you too?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"As I said earlier, nothing is going on." I look back at Morgan on the back porch and meets my gaze. He calls out "Garcia" before starting to run over here and damn can he run.

"Sure, nothing's going on." JJ mutters under breath.

"Nothing is." I whisper back before Morgan get's over here. He stops right in front of me, not even bothering to look at JJ.

"What are you doing here?" I ask a scant second before he crashes his lips against mine. His right goes around my waist to bring me closer to him. Ok, what the hell? Just as I put my hands on his chest to push him away, he removes his arm from my waist and steps away from me.

"I'll be seeing you later sweetheart." He winks at me before running back off towards the house. I turn to look back at JJ, who's standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"And now I can say that nothing is going on is bullshit. That definitely was something." JJ laughs.

"May I ask just what the hell all of that was about?" I ask JJ.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Morgan that." She snickers. I just roll my eyes.

"Ok, sure. Thank for NOT helping JJ!" I say to her as I wall back up the house.

"Your welcome!" She calls back. Rolling my eyes again, I finish making my way back to the house. I walk up the stairs to my room, and on my way I pass Morgan.

"I know you loved it baby girl, why don't you just make it easy on yourself and admit." He gives me a sly smile. Shaking my head, I continue to make my way to my room. I open the door but before I close it I hear Morgan go "There will be more where that came from!" I close the bedroom door, then lean against it. I will never admit it to him or anybody else but damn, that was an amazing kiss.

He had the nerve to be the first one to kiss her :) I promise you there will be Morcia the next chapter because That's just the way I am :)


	7. Chapter 7

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

I begin to stir the next morning with the strange feeling that someone's watching me. Cautiously, I open my eyes to the bright light shinning through the window. As my eyes adjust, a figure appears in my vision. Holy shit someone was watching me sleep. I get startled, jumping up in bed. As my vision gets clearer, I see the figure is JJ who is now smirking at me in my startled state.

"Has anyone in this house ever heard of sleeping in or do get woken up at the crack of dawn every day by a chicken?" I mutter as I crawl out of bed.

"It is the best way to wake up. Besides the point, you need to get up and moving. Your going to have a bridesmaid dress fitting in a few hours, so get up and dress and get pretty. You want to give a certain someone something to look at." She walks out of the bedroom door and closes it.

"No I don't!" I yell at her through the door. I stumble over to the dresser and put on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. I run a brush through my hair half hazardously. I grab my phone and slip it into my pocket before making my way downstairs. As I hit the bottom step I catch JJ in the kitchen. She tosses and apple at me.

"Eat up, we've got a long day a head of us. Emily's meeting us there."

"Best day of the week..." I catch JJ smiling off in the distance. I'm about to interrupt her and her happiness when there's the sound of someone clambering down the stairs. We turn our heads to see Ian and Morgan coming down the stairs. I turn my head back towards JJ as I take a bite out of the apple. Derek comes and sits in the empty chair to my right.

"Good morning JJ, Penelope." He gives me a sideways glance. Before I can respond to him, JJ get's out of her chair.

"Well, we should start heading out. Better to be early then late, you're taking your breakfast on the road." JJ heads off towards the front door to grab her purse.

"Where you ladies heading this morning?" He in directly asks but looks at me.

"Bridesmaid dresses." I get out of my seat causing Morgan to follow suit.

"How exciting, well have fun. I guess I'll be seeing you later." He brushes his lips against my cheek. This action causes the blood to rush to my cheeks.

"There's the blush I love seeing." He gives me a smile. I look at JJ who's by the front door, looking at me.

"I gotta get going." I walk over to JJ by the front door. She opens the front door and heads outside. I look back at Morgan one last time.

"I'll see you later baby girl." He gives me a smile before I close the door behind me. JJ and I make our way to the car.

"Baby girl? Really?" She gives me a look as we both get into the white ford focus she has.

"Don't ask me. I have no clue what started that." She shakes her head as she started the car and headed put of the drive way.

"You guys would make a cute couple." She tells me as she starts driving down the road the house is on.

"And what makes you think that?"

"The fact that he seems to really be interested in you."

"That may be the case, but I don't think I could get involved with someone like him."

"All I'm saying is try to give him a chance ok?" She asks me.

"Ok JJ, I'll give him a chance." I promise her as a smile lights up her face. The rest of the ride to the bridal shop is silent, and 30 minutes later we pull up in front of the bridal shop Kay's Kreations. When we get out of the ford focus, Emily climbs out of her black Nissan. Emily walks over to us and gives us a hug.

"Should Garcia and I be worried on what dresses we'll be wearing?" Emily asks as we head into the shop.

"Wow, have little faith. No, you guys will love them, I guarantee it." We're greeted by a stocky short blonde women in heels.

"Welcome to Kay's Kreations. How may I help you?" The woman beams at us.

"Hello. I'm Jennifer Jareau and I'm here for a dress fitting for these two." She points at us. The woman nods her head as she walks to the computer and types something in.

"Fitting for a Emily Prentiss and a Penelope Garcia?" The woman verifies.

"Yes, that would be us." The woman beams.

"Excellent, well let me just go get the dresses." She says then walks behind the counter and to a room. Within a minute the woman comes back with the dresses.

"Ok here we go. Dress number 22473 has been ordered for an Emily Prentiss and Dress number 22508 for Penelope Garcia." The women hands us the dress.

"You go first Emily." JJ nudges her head towards the dressing room as her and I sit down in a few chairs directly in front of the room. She swiftly walks to the room and closes the door. A few minutes later Emily steps out and in front of us. Her dress is bright pink with a straight line neckline. It's tighter up towards the top as is get looser towards the bottom. The bottom part of the dress is ruffled slightly and ends at mid-thigh.

"You were right JJ, this is amazing." Emily twirls slightly.

"I told you. Now Garcia you go get yours on, then measurements begin." Rolling my eyes, I get in the dressing room and take the dress out of its bag. Quickly putting it on, I then walk out of the room to show them. Their having a conversation and when I come out their silent. I turn slightly towards to see what's got them speechless. Wow, it's amazing. The dress is a simple bright pink dress with a black band around the middle of the dress, and the dress ends at my ankles. The dress may be simple, but the way my curves are, the dress is accented by the curves.

"Holy jesus that's amazing on you." Emily comments.

"I love it. Morgan's definitely going to love that on you." Emily looks at JJ.

"Her and Morgan have a... thing?" She asks.

"Garcia has a thing with Morgan!" JJ responds.

"I don't have a thing with Morgan!" I answer back to them.

"Sure you don't Garcia." Emily stands up and walks over to stand next to me.

"Is it me or is dress suppose to be this tight?" I ask.

"It's definitely not you Garcia, the dress is suppose to be that tight." Within a couple of minutes, measurements have been taken and we have taken off the dresses and handed them back to her.

"Ok, your last fitting is next week. Thank you for choosing Kay's Kreations." We say goodbye, then head to our respected vehicles. JJ and I are silent the rest of the ride to back to the place, and finally start talking when we get back.

"I was serious when I said he'll love that dress on you."

"Sure he will JJ."

"I'm serious Garcia he'll love it." We head into the house and JJ almost instantly heads towards what I assume to be her bedroom, leaving me alone in the doorway of the house. Taking off my shoes, I just walk through the house heading in and out of rooms. For awhile I don't run into anyone. After 10 minutes of doing this, I run into Morgan and Ian in one of the back rooms. They both turn their towards me when I enter the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just go." I turn on my heels to leave when Ian speaks up.

"You weren't intruding, come sit down." No offense to Morgan but I don't want to be in a conversation with them.

"I wish I could but I have to take care of something."

"I'll come with you!" Morgan offers, lunging out of his seat and walking towards me. This is my escape not yours!

"I guess Morgan's coming with me Ian, I'll see you later." I smile then walk away from that as fast as I could with Morgan on my trail. I finally stop walking when I hit the kitchen, Morgan stops then too.

"Thank you for that back there, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him for another second." He looks at me.

"Your welcome, though I could have just left you in there. Your lucky I decided to be nice today."

"You were nice today?" He smirks as me. I reach over the counter slightly to smack his arm.

"Ok, I get the point. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten the hint."

"About what?" I ask Morgan.

"The hint that you don't..." He stops suddenly when Ian comes into the room.

"I know your avoiding me Garcia." He says in an angry tone... ohhh shit

So, what do you guys think is going to happen with Ian? And fyi I decided that when this fanfic is finished, I will send the link to Moore through Instagram see what happens ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

And that's wonderful, I've made him mad. Well that's just fucking wonderful. Well, there's no sense in trying to calm him down. Just grab the bull by the horns and take this problem on.

"Really Ian? When did you figure that out? When I didn't want to be in the same room as you or when I socked you in the face after you made your 'offer'?" I ask with my hands on my hands. I give Morgan a side ways glance, and he's staying silent.

"Why must you avoid me? Is it just that I remind you too much of your brother Penelope?" Holy shit he did not just bring that up. See, the thing with that is When I originally met Ian I had found put from him that he was practically my brother's twin, literally. They looked the same and hung out all the time. I didn't remember him at the time I met him. When my brother Adam died in a shootout in L.A, I blocked everything out of him, his friends anything. Him bringing that up was a complete jackass move.

For some reason Morgan steps closer to me to lay a hand on my shoulder.

"It could be that, it could also be the fact that you're a fucking pervert." With a final glare, Ian stalks to the backyard. Taking my right hand, I run it through my hair as I sigh.

"Hey, you ok? If you're not I'm sure it's not to late for me to talk to him." I stifle a laugh.

"No, I'm good he just brought up some... demons I didn't want to be brought up."

"I guess what he did was a good thing in a way. He brought up those demons so you learned to deal with them and overcome them sooner." I look up at him.

"You sound like a dream." He gives me a strange look.

"Would you further explain how I sound like a dream because I am confused as hell."

"You'd think I was insane."

"I already think your insane, we're further ahead then that." He smirks at me as I raise my hand slightly to hit his arm again.

"Ok, don't hit me. Just trust me, I won't think your crazy."

"The thing is, every girl when their little wish to have their ideal man to sweep them off their feet. When I was little, I had always imagined him as someone who would turn something negative into a positive just for me, they would offer to kick someone's ass because they somehow offended me." He silent after I finish speaking.

"And you think I'm insane. I'll just go..." I go to turn around but he grabs my elbow lightly.

"I don't think your insane, far from insane in fact." Once I'm pulled back towards him, he let's go of my elbow.

"I was just thinking how I've finally come to sweep you off your feet." He looks down at me with intensity in his eyes.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I ask afraid to look in his eyes now. He tucks his index finger under my chin and tilts my head so I have to look at him.

"I'm done with the little game we've played for the past couple of days. I finally want something more."

"But..."

"I don't want to hear how this won't work or how you don't feel the same because I know the second one is bullshit." What the hell?

"I never said..."

"I can read it in your eyes, believe me I know your thinking it."

"The thing is..." I'm interrupted by him kissing me. He very quickly pulls away. Seriously?

"You really need to know when to shut up sweetheart." He steps away from me slightly.

"All seriousness now. All you have to do is say yes and you would finally have found your childhood dream."

"And if I don't?" He smiles.

"If you don't then you'll be experiencing the persistent side of Derek Morgan."

"Like I haven't experienced it before." I sarcastically say.

"See, My standing's getting better seeing that you just said something sarcastically." I should probably just say yes already, stop torturing him right?

"Fine, If I must... yes." A smile a mile wide lit up his face.

"Your serious right?"

"No I'm not serious, I just wanted to know your reaction so I could publicly embarrass you."

"That'd be cruel.."

"I'm a cruel person? Haven't you heard." He punches me lightly in the arm.

"Haha very funny." I walk away, realising I have to talk to JJ about something but Morgan calls me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I have to talk to bride. You won't miss me too bad!" I continue to head towards the direction she walked in.

"You don't know that."

So it took awhile but their finally together :) if you didn't remember Adam is the brother from same side of the spectrum who was a cop and died in a shootout so to fit in the situation, I brought him back :) hope ya guys liked it


	9. Chapter 9

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

On my way to go see JJ, I end up brushing past an obviously bothered Will. I open my mouth to ask him what's going on but he walks off in the other direction. Shaking my head, I just continue my way in the direction JJ had headed off in. As I'm looking in rooms to see which one she ended up in, I find an open door. I peek in to see JJ sitting in the middle of the bed with her feet underneath her, looking distraught. When I start walking into the room, she looks up me from the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" JJ asks I climb onto the bed next to her.

"Decided to check on you. Everything ok? I passed Will on the way in here and he looked upset and then I come in here and you look on the verge of crying. I swear if Will did something to you, He's not going to live to see the day to be a groom." JJ shakes her head as a few of her tears spill out of her eyes.

"No it's nothing like that it's just... Garcia, I haven't been telling you the truth."

"Woah, what are you talking about?" She takes a deep breath before wiping some of the tears away with the back of her hand.

"I've haven't been completely honest with you about Morgan, there's something I Haven't told you."

"JJ it's fine, you don't..."

"No I need to." She takes a deep breath again.

"I know the reason Morgan's being... cryptic with you." Ok, I didn't want her to tell me before but now... I want her to tell me. I can finally figure out why the hell he's beating around the bush with almost every damn thing I ask him. I do give him brownie points for expressing his feelings though, bravo.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly while looking up at her. For a minute she looks like she's battling with herself on whether or not to tell me. After another minute or so, she let's out a breath.

"See the thing about Morgan is..." She's interrupted by the sound of Will flinging the door open and rushing in.

"JJ there's a problem with Morgan's..." He's about to finish when he looks over and see me's me there, and he quickly and obviously strays away from what he originally was going to say.

"Best man suit..." He says uncertainly. Ok, I may not be a cop like Will and be able to read people like that but I'm not exactly blind either. It's obvious he's hiding something. Not wanting to get into anything, I stand up from the bed.

"I'll let you too have some time to yourselves." I get out before walking out back to the living room shaking my head. I really wanted to know what the hell she has to say Mr. I am going to be really mysterious yet sexy at the same time. I continue to make my to the living room, thinking about JJ said. What the hell was she going to tell me about him. Guess I'll never know.

I reach the living room, and I'm mulling it over when I bump into Morgan.

"Woah their killer, what's going on inside that head?" He takes his left and taps one finger on the top of my head. I shake my head slightly.

"Nothing, everything's good. Wait, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I was just getting ready to leave, I have to go somewhere."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, I'll be fine. Wait, before I go can I ask a question?" He asks me as he steps closer to me.

"What is it?"

"What we have, is this," He drags his finger in between what space we have left between us "a thing?" I guess it is, I mean there's no need for denying it and not trying it when it's right in front of our faces.

"I guess it is, yeah it is." He gives me a huge smile.

"That's great." He gives me a quick kiss. "I'll be back for the end of the day. Don't miss me too much." He winks at me before walking towards the front door and walking out. Well, that was just weird. Just as I head to my bedroom, Emily enters through the back door.

"Hey there girl, what's going on?" She asks as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Nothing, just JJ tried to tell me something about Morgan earlier, told me he isn't what he seems." Emily starts coughing when I mention that.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good. Wait, what do you mean she tried to tell you?" Emily asks as she sits up on the couch.

"Well, right before she was about to tell me what apparently Morgan's hiding, Will burst in the room. He said 'Somethings' wrong with Morgan's, paused and obviously changed what he was going to say because I was there. Somethings suspicious that's all." Emily looks at me for a while before responding.

"Penelope, If Morgan was hiding something I would be the first one to tell you then JJ would and we'd both be kicking his ass." I laugh.

"That's a comforting thought."

"Just trust me, he's not hiding anything."

"Don't worry Emily, I trust you." She get's up off the couch and gives me shoulder a pat before walking off towards another part in the house. She's assured me that there's nothing he's hiding but there still is that nagging feeling in my stomach telling me that there is something, and I need to keep digging. I just don't know which one to listen to, my head or my gut.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, got caught up in preparing for a music festival for band at a college in Illinois. Got fifth place :) anyways, I'm here now. Now, who do you guys think will tell Garcia what's Morgan's 'hiding.'?


	10. Chapter 10

Undercover Groomsmen

(Garcia's POV)

At this point, I really don't know what to think. I don't know if he's hiding nothing or not. For all I know, he's got a wife and three kids in Texas. Anyways, I don't know who to believe at this point.

As I head into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, I bump into a wall because I wasn't focusing completely. See this is what I mean, I'm paying so much attention to what's going on that I keep bumping into things. The sooner I get this off my mind, the better.

After I shake myself off after bumping into the wall, I head upstairs to grab my computer where I see my phone on the bed is going off. I walk over to the bed and glance at my phone. Strange number, guess I should pick up anyways. Grabbing my phone off the sheets, I answer it.

"Hello? May I help you?" I ask the person on the other end.

"Wow sweetheart, you already aren't missing me that's just sad."Morgan's voice comes through the line. Apparently he's calling on his cell.

"No, I just don't have your number on me cell."

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we?" When he says that, for some reason that triggers my mind to wander to the whole situation about Morgan.

"Hey, you there?" His voice snaps me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Everything ok? You spaced out there."

"Yeah it's just... JJ said you weren't being completely honest with me." There's a long moment of silence on his end of the line before he speaks up again.

"There's something I have to talk to you about when I get back, it's important. Look I have to go now, I'll call you later ok?" Morgan asks in a rush.

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, I love you." Then he hung. Wonder what he has to tell me. Wait, could it be the thing JJ was trying to tell me but couldn't tell me? I'll find out when he comes back then.

I step away to set my phone on the side table when JJ bursts into the room in the same fashion Will did. When I look at her, she has a urgent look in her eyes.

"Hey JJ what's going..." I don't finish what I was going to say when JJ interrupts.

"Morgan's a bodyguard and he's been lying to you this entire time!" She states loudly. Wait, slow down there. Did she just say he's a bodyguard? She's gotta be kidding, right?

"Wait, what did you just say JJ?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. It's just Will and Morgan told me not to tell you..."

"JJ slow down, start from the beginning." I lead her over to sit on the bed next to me. I really want to hear what this whole bodyguard thing is.

"Ok so," she takes a deep breath "As I said Morgan's a bodyguard."

"Wait, why would you guys need a bodyguard?" I look at her. She gives me a guilty look.

"Well, Will had recently been getting some death threats through the mail, I thought it would be a bodyguard to be at the wedding. The thing is, Will didn't want him sticking out like a sore thumb, so he made him or Morgan the best man." I give her a questioning look, so she continues.

"Morgan is staying here up until after the wedding, then he's going back to his headquarters in DC. Like I said, I'm sorry he didn't tell you. Will and I told him he needed to tell you a couple of days ago, but I guess he didn't listen.." Holy shit, he's a bodyguard, ok I wasn't expecting that one.

"I can't believe he's a..."

"I know, it's shocking."

"JJ, he lied to me. He never told me ANYTHING about him, all he told me was that he was from chicago, that's all. I told him all about me, and what do I get in return? A big fat fucking nothing." JJ gives my shoulder pat with her right hand.

"I'm sorry Garcia, I should have told you sooner.."

"JJ, I'm not mad at you, at least you tried to tell me. He just flat out lied, he was able to look me straight in the fucking face and lie. How the hell can you do that to a person?"

"I know, what he did was a jackass move, but at least try to hear him out ok?"

"JJ no offense, but he lied to me, at this point I'm not going to try to hear him out. I just can't believe it." A few tears slip down my cheeks. "You want to know what suck though JJ?"

"What?"

"I had actually fallen in love with him, I can't believe it." More tears slip down my face. As JJ pulls me into a hug, we hear the front door open and close.

"Hey P, I'm home where are you?" Morgan asks throughout the house.

"We're in her room Morgan." JJ calls out. We hear footsteps up the stairs then up to the room.

"Garcia about the thing I wanted to talk to you about..." He get's a look at me. "What's going on? Why are you crying?" He asks as he steps closer.

"Morgan I'm sorry but... I had to tell her." Of course Morgan knows what she's talking about because he takes those steps right back.

"Garcia, baby girl I didn't..." I look up at JJ, who get's up off the bed.

"I'll leave you too to discuss this." She walks towards the door and exits. Morgan looks at me.

"Penelope, I was going to tell you..."

"When? When Derek were you going to tell me?" I look at him, he get 's a hurt look in his eyes.

"Today actually, look I would have told you sooner but it wasn't safe for me to, it could have put you in danger and I couldn't lose you." He puts his hand on my arm but I shake it off.

"Bullshit. You still should have told me, I can't believe I fell in love with." I spit out bitterly.

"Baby girl you can't mean that."

"The thing is Derek, I do mean it. You are not the same man I fell in love with. I fell in love with the man who was cocky, knew how to talk to people, and most important thought he was a ladies man. I though I fell in love with a man who wouldn't lie to me but obviously that was a lie..."

"Garcia, can't we just talk about this?" He asks, sitting on the bed next to me.

"No, we could've have talked about this days ago, and you choose now? Morgan I can't talk to you right now, and I definitely can see you now, in any way." I get up off the bed, but he still sits there.

"Penelope, please don't leave, I love.." He began to say, but I stopped him.

"Don't even finish that sentence." I tell him, then walk out and run into the nearest bathroom. Once the door's closed and locked, i sink down to the floor and bring my knees up to me. It's finally done. I wish I hadn't asked her, then again I'm glad it happened now then later.

Ok, so what did you guys think? I'm hoping you liked it :) and yes I know it was depressing but I do promise it get's better, a lot better :D Anyways, I thought I would tell you guys that I have something I have never done before planned for the last chapter :) did I get ya enticed?


End file.
